Paradox
by Vampire Toy
Summary: After a failed spell, Kevin 11000 gets stuck with an angry 10 year old Gwen, but the troubles don’t stop there.


Paradox

By: VampireToy

Rating: Mature for swearing, maybe some sexual themes later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben as badly as I wish that I did.

Summary: After a failed spell, Kevin 11000 gets stuck with an angry 10 year old Gwen, but the troubles don't stop there.

Notes: This takes place before the episode Ken 10 because Devlin isn't living with the Tennyson's and Kevin is not in the Null Void. It's also assumed that Alien Force DID occur prior to this.

: - : - : - : - : - :

"You can't keep me here!"

He could.

He would.

But dammit, if this wasn't the most inconvenient thing he had ever had to deal with.

How did he mess this up?

No, it couldn't have been him, it was that fucking magician, the one that ran like a little bitch after he messed up the spell.

Well, he didn't mess it up completely, but enough so that Kevin had to rethink his entire plan.

"Let me GO!" A shrill voice shrieked. Kevin groaned and rubbed his temples, pausing a moment before slowly turning to his captive.

"Who are you and where am I?!" her voice was loud, unafraid. He looked down into her fiery green eyes as she glared up at him. What a sight.

He had to stop a smile from creeping across his face.

"Gwendolyn." He tested her name on his lips; she began screaming again, demanding answers.

Kevin sighed, rubbing the scar on his chin; he had hoped that she would tire after a while of bouncing around, but her determined screaming had been going on for hours.

Ever since he got her; ever since that idiot magician opened the portal and tossed her out like a rag doll.

Ever since then, she'd been screaming.

Now he was stuck with her.

His new plan was to find the magician, Hex, so he could send her back. But that wasn't his only problem, no, she wasn't the only one to fall out of the portal; Kevin hadn't been able to catch the second person simply because at the sight of Gwen, he had been too shocked.

He knew by the way the other child ran that he definitely wasn't Ben, Ben would've taken Gwen with him. He assumed it must be a friend of Gwen's.

Some friend.

He looked her over again.

She was so small.

He'd forgotten how small she used to be.

The ten year old girl's screaming found his ears again and he snapped out of his daze. He grumbled to himself and made his way over to the small electric cell he was keeping her in. She stood, fists balled and eyebrows furrowed. He smirked; she had learned quickly not to touch the sides of the cell.

"Listen, Gwendolyn, you've been brought to the future." He knew she'd been brought here before. So had Ben, and _Ben_ was the one he'd been after.

"The future?" her yelling ceased momentarily and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes, the future."

"Who are you?" she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

And why wouldn't she be suspicious? He had just thrown her into a small electrical prison, after all. He rubbed his chin again and watched her quietly, her face contorting angrily when he didn't answer her question.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No." she snapped.

"I'll go get you something to eat." And with that he left the room; her screaming following him out. He made his way down a small hall into a small bathroom and leaned on the sink, glowering at himself in the mirror. He wanted to send her back, he wanted to get Ben, and he wanted his plan to work.

He could just as easily use Gwen, but he'd promised himself a long time ago that he would avoid the girl at all costs. He could never have imagined he'd see her like _this_, as the child he first knew her to be.

He turned the tap and let the water run for a few seconds before he reached down and splashed his face.

Hex had promised him this would work.

Kevin watched himself in the mirror again; how scary he must look to her, but she didn't show an ounce of fear. Not yet.

Was it because she didn't know who he was? If she knew would she be afraid then?

It didn't matter, he needed to get her home and he needed to get Ben.

Kevin liked to think the only reason he didn't want to use her was because she wouldn't produce the same results.

But he knew that was a lie.

She might even make the outcome more favorable seeing as she had limited power and was obviously an easy catch.

He didn't like to think about how his big tough image, built up over so many years, could crumble just because she was the same redhead he used to fight with side by side. Because she was just a smaller and more vulnerable version of the strong and radiant person he knew now.

No, he wouldn't have any of that.

Kevin turned off the tap and stood straight; seeing as Hex was currently…. _unavailable_, using Gwen would just have to do.

He took a moment to crack his neck, then walked out of the bathroom and back into the room he was keeping the tiny Gwen in.

He noted that she had stopped screaming in his absence and was now slumped on the ground.

She looked up at the sound of his boots on the hard floor and gave a haughty pout; "You didn't bring me anything."

Kevin blinked; "Ah, that's right." He looked her over again; she hadn't picked up her yelling spree so he assumed her throat was raw.

It was about damn time.

_Well, if I'm going to use her, I have to do this right._

"Gwendolyn, I'm sorry." He gave her his best smile, but it was hard for him to smile insincerely without it becoming a smirk, "You see I need your help."

"I don't want to help you, I don't know you." She crossed her arms and looked away, her voice was raspy.

"Listen, I know that putting you in that cage hasn't done anything to help you trust me, but I knew you'd react badly if you knew who I was." He said, filtering his voice with concern.

Gwen gazed at him slowly and waited.

"Now, do you promise that you won't be scared or try to run away?" he asked, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm not scared." She called out loudly from the other room, despite how much her throat probably hurt.

Kevin filled a glass with water and came back in, "Do you promise not to try and run?" he asked, kneeling down and putting on his most charming smile.

She eyed him, then the glass of water, and finally just shrugged and nodded.

Kevin pushed a button and the holding cell retreated into a small box, leaving only the tiny redhead. She didn't move.

Kevin handed her the glass and she sniffed it briefly before hurriedly beginning to drink.

"Now…I know you've been to the future before, haven't you?" he asked.

Gwen nodded, still sipping her water.

"Well, I know that because I'm a friend of yours, Gwendolyn. I'm just sorry we couldn't meet the last time you were here. I was on a... business trip."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him but continued to stay quiet and listen, finishing off the last bit of her water.

"You see, I'm… Kevin-"

She squeaked, flinging herself away, into the far corner of the room, and holding her hands up in a fighting position as if to defend herself; "_Kevin 11_." She hissed, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"

He shook his head and waved a finger; "You promised you wouldn't do that." It was hard to keep the mocking tone out of his voice; "And my name is Kevin _Levin_."

"I don't care! Stay away from me! Where's my future self!? Where's Ben?!"

"Well that's why _you_ are here." He said, slowly picking up the glass she had dropped and placing it on a nearby coffee table.

She gave a curious look but didn't let her defensive position drop.

He could have easily just knocked her out and carried her around until she served her purpose.

He sighed.

"Because, they're in danger." He said; "You see, a bad magician is planning on hurting your future self and your future cousin….his name is Hex."

Gwen perked; "Hex?!"

Kevin held back a smirk; he remembered quite well how much Gwendolyn hated Hex.

"Yes…he's the one who brought you here…he wanted to bring you and Ben both but…obviously he only got _you_." He slowly wandered towards Gwen, "I saved you from him but I knew you wouldn't remember me as a friend so I had to lock you up until I could explain things to you."

Gwen lowered her arms, "Well…are they ok? Did Hex get away?"

Kevin smiled; "They're fine for now. It's a good thing I got to you first, though, or they could've been in real trouble."

"Why?" Gwen asked, finally daring to stand a little closer to Kevin.

"Well you see, Hex's plan was to use you and Ben to lure your older selves into a trap. This trap is very dangerous spell, but luckily it won't work without you." Kevin boldly placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off but didn't move away.

"Why are you trying to help them?" She asked, still not fully convinced.

"Well, I know this is hard to believe, but in this future, I'm an ally."

Gwen eyed him and crossed her arms, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Kevin smirked; "I know things about you that you would never tell someone you weren't close to."

Gwen's expression turned curious; "Like what?"

"Too much to say all at once. Why don't you ask me something only someone close to you would know? Anything at all."

Gwen put on a thoughtful pout and averted her gaze as she thought.

"Hummm….when's my birthday?"

Kevin laughed, "That's your question?"

"Well…I have more! Just…answer a few and then I'll believe you."

"Fair enough." he smiled, "Your birthday is April 15th."

Gwen blinked curiously.

"And you share your birthday with Ben. A real pain in the ass, isn't it?"

Gwen's lips pressed into a thin and thoughtful line; "Ok…hummm what's my favorite past time? My favorite color? Uhhh, why was I brought to the future the first time?"

Kevin grinned; "Too easy, are you sure you don't have any deep secrets you want me to confirm?"

Gwen glared.

"Alright, you love to practice magic and martial arts, your favorite color is blue followed closely by purple, and you were brought here the first time to give Ben's attitude a check." Kevin smirked triumphantly. She was really picking the easiest questions, but he supposed she would rather not have him speak out all her most embarrassing secrets and fears.

She glared at him a moment longer and finally sighed, lowering her arms to give him an exasperated look, "Fine, I believe you….so where's older me anyway?"

"She's in hiding right now."

"In hiding?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, you may not realize it now, but Hex gets a LOT stronger in the future. Since he's escaped the null void, he's been determined to kill you and Ben….." Gwen's eyes widened, "But…mostly you. Which is why only you….or rather your older self, is in hiding. Ben is currently working to track Hex down and me…" Kevin walked around Gwen with a devious grin; "Me, I've been the errand boy…so to speak. I'm the one who actually goes after Hex when Ben gets any leads, which is why I was able to save you." Kevin put both his hands on Gwen's shoulders from behind, making her jump a bit.

"How…how are you planning on defeating Hex if even Ben and I can't do it?" she was still suspicious.

Kevin thought a moment and let go of Gwen, walking around to face her again, "Because it's not that you _can't_….its just that I won't _let_ you."

"Huh?" Now she was just dumbfounded.

Kevin smiled almost lovingly; "Well, _Gwendolyn_, I have to admit I'm a tad protective of you. We used to date after all."

"NO WAY!" She screamed, jumping back.

Kevin laughed; "You don't have to believe me. All I'm saying is that's the reason you're not fighting Hex yourself."

"W-what about Ben?" she asked quickly, "Why doesn't he do it?"

"He wanted to, but there's an entire world for him to take care of….remember? Besides, if he keeps busy then Hex is less likely to catch him."

Gwen stood away from Kevin, eyeing him with intense uncertainty; "Doesn't sound like very good planning." She hissed quietly.

_That's because I didn't have enough time to come up with a better story, __**princess**__._

Kevin grit his teeth; he'd forgotten how very _aware_ Gwen always was. It was becoming frustrating.

He shrugged and smiled again; "Well, admittedly it was all rather…last minute."

"Well, take me to Ben then." She said, crossing her arms.

"I can't." He said, trying his best to sound sincerely dejected.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not on Earth right now."

"We're not? Where are we?" she asked.

"A Mars colony." He wasn't lying either. He was technically 'home'. The place where his family lived. Or rather that woman he used for sex and those kids that resulted from it. He didn't consider them his family. He never wanted the brats or that whining bitch in the first place. He just settled with them because he couldn't have what he really wanted.

Gwen eyed him; "Mars colony?" she turned and walked towards the only window in the room, peering out curiously, "Looks the same as Earth."

"Of course, aliens and humans intermingle now, most other planets that have been colonized recently resemble Earth."

"Oh." She mumbled, watching the people bellow hurriedly make their way to wherever it was that they were going.

"But don't worry about that." Kevin said, his eyes suddenly bright; "Ben will come to _us_."

Gwen looked up at Kevin unsurely; "Well….what do we do until then?"

"Well," Kevin looked her over and crossed his arms; "We could go shopping, girls like to shop don't they?" his fingers traced over his scar again; "We could buy you something so you'll blend in better; some dresses. I'd like to see you in some dresses…."

Gwen stared.

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes; "You're creepy."

Kevin laughed; he had laughed more today than he had in years; "My apologies." He grinned; "I'm only suggesting we do something to pass the time until Ben gets here. Besides, we don't know how long you'll have to stay here before we can send you back. You'll need new clothes."

"What…what do you mean? How long do you think I'll have to be here?"

"We don't know, it has to be until we catch Hex though….if we don't then he'll just try the spell again and this time he might catch you."

Gwen frowned.

"Aww come now," Kevin said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Wouldn't you like to explore a little? This part of town has a lot of nice stores."

He could tell Gwen was still suspicious, but she nodded.

Shopping would keep Gwen busy, and buying her things might help her trust him more. In the meantime he could make a few calls while she tried on clothes.

His plan could still work.

: - : - : - : - : - :

A/N: D8 WHUT? Haha this is a little idea I had for a while and kinda wanted to throw out. As for Bena nd Gwen's brithday, I made it up, I tried to find their birthday but couldnt so if anyone knows their actual birthday, then feel free to correct me! Next chapter will come…eventually. IDK, Let me know what you think? Next chapter we meet older Gwen 8D Review please and flames are welcome.


End file.
